


锤基合集

by HLHLightning



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLHLightning/pseuds/HLHLightning
Summary: 假扮成圣诞老人的Thor给Loki送去了非常不一样的圣诞礼物【正经脸】





	1. 【锤基】PWP NC-17（圣诞贺文）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假扮成圣诞老人的Thor给Loki送去了非常不一样的圣诞礼物【正经脸】

深夜。  
分针和时针缓缓划过钟面，最后定格在了12上。  
一个黑影鬼鬼祟祟地从窗户爬了进来，轻轻落在地上，小心翼翼地迈着步子，防止发出声音吵醒床上正在熟睡的人。  
黑影缓缓绕过床尾，走到床头，把手中的东西塞进了挂在床头的圣诞袜中。干完这件事后，他似乎满意地舒了一口气，转身准备原路返回。  
“啪”的一声，房间内突然被明亮的灯光充满，那个身影顿时僵住。  
“圣诞老人可不会从窗户里进来。”Loki半眯着眼睛打量着这个穿着圣诞老人服饰的人，“我认为半夜闯进别人家并不是什么好的选择，嗯？”  
金发男人转过身，看到Loki半靠在枕头上，手里把玩着那个被塞的满满当当的圣诞袜。  
被拆穿的Thor内心很是尴尬。他局促不安地挠了挠头。  
“哈，Loki，圣诞快乐！”  
“嗯，圣诞快乐。”Loki漫不经心地应了一声，翠绿的眸子里却有着一丝丝笑意“谢谢你的圣诞礼物，你可真是给了我一个surprise呢，Thor。”  
Thor腾的红了脸（你很难想象一个大男人脸红的样子），支支吾吾地解释着。  
“我…真的…我没别的意思，你知道的…那个…”  
Loki看着他傻呆呆的样子，强忍着笑，但并不打算帮他解围。  
Thor结结巴巴地说了许久，当他终于意识到Loki并没有责怪他的意思时，Loki已经感觉到困意重新袭来。他打了个哈欠，终于看到Thor挪动了一下脚步。  
“你还打算从窗户出去吗，我亲爱的圣诞老人？”Loki嘴角扬了扬，表情满是戏谑。“如果你喜欢我家的窗户的话，我不介意把它让给你。”  
“你可以选择留下来，反正我这还有空房间。况且大晚上在外面瞎逛可不是什么好玩的事。”  
“当然，乐意至极。”Thor毫不客气地掀开被子躺了进去。  
“嘿，我的意思是你得睡到客房去。”Loki推了推把床压的下陷的男人。  
但他并没有推动Thor。  
“好吧，你开心就好。”Loki耸了耸肩，关上了灯。

当Loki迷迷糊糊快要睡着时，他感觉到一双大手环上了他的腰。  
“别闹。”Loki推了推凑上来的人，声音因为困意软的像只小奶猫。  
但是Loki马上意识到了不对，他感觉到一个炽热的东西顶着他的臀部。  
“Loki…”Thor的声音因为情欲而变得有些低哑。他的手开始不安分起来，轻轻地在Loki身上游走。  
该死的，Loki暗暗咒骂了一句。  
Loki动了动，想要改变一下这糟糕的局面。或者，至少把这始作俑者踢到床下去。但是他并没有做到，因为情欲的开关已经开启，所做的一切都是徒劳的。  
Loki难耐地低喘了一声，感觉到身后抵着他的硬物愈发炽热。  
Thor的一只手开始扯Loki身上那件单薄的睡衣。他的另一只手隔着衣物揉搓着Loki的下身，感觉到那里的东西也开始慢慢抬头。  
“哦，Loki，你也喜欢这个的，不是吗？”  
Loki在黑暗中狠狠地瞪了他一眼--不过他的眼睛里氤氲着水汽，着实没有什么杀伤力。  
Thor把扯下来的睡衣扔在了一边，伏在Loki的胸口上，舔吮着他的乳粒。  
“别…别这样。”Loki无力地推着压在胸口上的脑袋。尽管经历了很多次，但这种被情欲俘获感觉还是让他感到有些难受。  
Thor当然没有理会Loki的求饶，他只是按着自己喜欢的方式，直到把Loki胸前的乳粒舔的硬如石子。  
他扒掉了Loki的睡裤，Loki因为大腿突然暴露在空气中而瑟缩了一下。  
这太糟糕了，Loki想。  
不过Thor可不这么想，他揉了揉Loki挺翘结实的屁股，然后把一根手指插进Loki的后穴中。  
被异物侵入的感觉让Loki倒抽了一口冷气。  
Thor的手指在Loki的身体里勾弄碾磨，扩张着他的穴道。Loki感觉到自己身体里有一些难以启齿的东西开始分泌。他只能紧紧咬着唇，避免发出令人羞耻的呻吟。  
Thor耐心地等待Loki的身体开启，插入的一根手指变成了两根、三根。直到他的手指都被Loki的情液沾湿之后，他才把手指抽出，变换了一下姿势。  
但是似乎有什么不好的事发生了……  
Thor撞到了电灯开关，是床边那盏灯光是橘黄色的台灯。  
Loki用手臂遮住了自己的眼睛。  
他现在的样子让他感觉十分不好：头发散乱，全身赤裸着，胸口上留着被啃咬过的痕迹。这一切在暖光灯的渲染下显得更加神秘诱人。  
Thor感到下腹又紧了一紧，虽然他真的不是故意的，但这似乎也是一个不错的意外。他再也忍不住了，扯开了自己的裤子，释放出他已经硬的发涨的阴茎，有些粗暴地掰开Loki的双腿，狠狠地插了进去。  
饱满的顶端像无往不利的先锋部队一样撑开了柔软的甬道，然后是茎身，把后穴塞的满满当当。  
“啊…”后穴被填满的感觉让Loki再也无法封住自己的呻吟。虽然做了足够的扩张，但Thor那惊人的尺寸还是让Loki有些承受不住。  
Thor吻住他的唇，然后大力抽插起来。  
“唔…嗯…”因为唇被封住，Loki只能发出一些含糊不清的呻吟。Thor撬开他的双唇，带着侵略的气息扫过他的上颚，和他的舌头纠缠在一起。两人的唾液互相交换，大部分被Loki吞下，无法吞咽的部分则从嘴角流出，打湿了Loki的黑发。  
直到Loki达到高潮，Thor才结束了这个漫长而又令人窒息的吻。Loki像濒死的鱼般大口呼吸着，下身射出的白浊沾湿了他的耻毛。  
不过他现在无心顾及这个，因为Thor并没有减慢速度。高潮后过分敏感的身体怎么能承受如此强烈的抽插，他紧紧攥着床单，拼命地想要从堆积过多的快感中逃脱。  
“呃啊…Thor…太…太快了…不要…啊…慢一点…”  
Thor用一个有力的挺入回答了他。  
好不容易得来的机会，他怎么会放弃呢？  
平时的Loki，总是像一只高傲而顽皮的小猫，喜欢用各种小把戏挑逗他，然后在他濒临崩溃的时候偷偷溜走。这种像是心里有小爪子在抓挠着他的感觉，总是让他无法静下心来。现在，这只不听话的小猫乖乖躺在床上，再也不能耍什么小把戏，只能大开着双腿，被他操得双眼失焦。  
这种得到想要的东西的感觉让Thor更加兴奋，他又加快了速度，将他的家伙整根拔出，然后再深深插入。他的囊袋打在Loki的屁股上，啪啪作响。  
这回Loki是真的说不出话了，他只能用腿紧紧勾着Thor的腰，被操的像是坐上了惊涛中的一艘小船，难受的快要吐出来。  
就在Loki即将到达第二次高潮的时候，Thor突然减慢了速度。他九浅一深地抽插着，很满意的欣赏着Loki的表情。  
这种得不到满足的感觉十分不好受，Loki扭着腰，无声的抗议着，甬道绞紧了Thor的阴茎。  
可是Thor并没有听他的话。  
好吧。  
Loki认命地伸出手，想要靠自己把快感释放。  
谁知Thor钳住了他的手，并压在了床单上。  
Loki瞪了他一眼。  
他发誓，如果Thor再到他家里，他一定会把他从楼上扔下去。  
但是他现在什么都干不了。  
Loki的眼里已经蓄起了泪水，他可怜巴巴地看着Thor。  
“求…求你了…快一点”  
这招通常都很奏效。  
Thor一个深重的挺入，Loki哭叫着射了出来。  
然后，Thor也在同一时刻达到了高潮。  
他射在了Loki身体最深处，用精液把他的肠道灌满。  
两人互相抱着，呼吸不匀。  
好一会儿，Thor才放开Loki，从他的身体里退了出来。  
Loki瘫软在床上，白色的浊液从他暂时无法合拢的后穴流了出来，顺着大腿根淌到了床单上，留下了斑驳的印记。  
“我收回我之前的话。”Loki咬牙切齿地说。  
“什么话？”Thor笑了笑，一脸餍足的神情让Loki很是不爽。  
“谢谢你的圣诞礼物。”  
Thor不顾Loki不耐烦的推拒，给了他一个轻柔的，带着安慰意味的吻。  
“你开心就好。”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文简直就是黑历史【捂脸】


	2. 【锤基】PWP NC-17 （锤子play/接复联1戴口枷前）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki被复联众人抓住之后，Thor并没有马上回到阿斯加德，而是和Loki在地球上度过了愉♂快♂的一晚。

事实上，Thor并不是很想参加什么庆功宴。他只想稍微填一下肚子，然后赶紧把宇宙魔方和他那不听话的弟弟带回阿斯加德去。  
All-Father在等着他，好不容易说服复联众人把Loki交给他带回阿斯加德处理，他并不想出什么岔子。Loki——他的弟弟以及罪人，需要接受All-Father的审判。  
但最后他还是留下来了。  
撇开一些事不讲，Thor还是蛮佩服Tony的——如果自己受了重伤，他可没有心思跟别人开玩笑，更不会在简单治疗一下之后就兴冲冲地办什么party。  
当然，Tony可是个享乐主义者。如果有和新战友喝酒聊天这种机会，他可不会轻易放弃。而Thor也愿意和新朋友“交流交流”感情（虽然大家好像都很奇葩）。  
所以，当Thor醉醺醺地回到临时给他安排的房间时，已经很晚了。  
Loki很是乖巧地坐在墙角，双手被手铐铐在背后。他身上的伤口已经处理过了，正在慢慢愈合——神的体质让他的伤口愈合的比人类快得多。  
Loki盯着天花板，不知道在想些什么。Thor进门时，他皱了皱眉，似乎对Thor的满身酒气十分嫌弃。  
Thor并不会注意到Loki的表情，他似乎醉的厉害。他胡乱把Mjolnir扔在床边，关上灯，直接躺在床上呼呼大睡起来。

半夜，Loki悄悄睁开了眼睛。  
他观察了一下四周，眼睛在月亮的映照下，散发出诡谲的绿光，灵活地转动着，仿佛一只夜行的黑猫。  
Thor还在呼呼大睡。  
是啊，他亲爱的傻哥哥，总是被表象迷惑。他装出一副乖巧的样子，Thor竟然真的这么放心，不仅喝的酩酊大醉，还和他住在同一个房间里。  
Loki对自己又骗到Thor这个金发大脚怪脚怪的信任而小小的得意了一会儿，然后开始了行动。  
哦，他早就已经注意到了，Thor把手铐的钥匙挂在了一个他自以为很隐秘的裤子扣环上，但是以他对Thor的了解，一眼就能看见。  
Loki轻轻地在地面上挪动，尽量不发出任何声响。  
他挪到了床边，小心翼翼地凑到钥匙前，张开嘴想要咬住它。但是Thor在睡梦中翻了个身，Loki差点咬到了Thor的老二。  
Loki吓出了一身冷汗，呆楞了一下，然后嫌弃地偏过脸做了一个呕吐的动作。  
该死的，连睡个觉都这么不老实，竟然还…  
Loki看着Thor下身那块鼓起的地方，不自觉地脸红了一下。然后他拼命甩了甩头，把脑袋里那些龌龊的想法都丢了出去。  
Loki回过神后，突然有些苦恼起来。事情似乎有点难办了，因为Thor翻身之后，那个钥匙被他压在了身下。  
Loki高速运转着他那个总是有许多鬼点子的大脑，思考如何能在不被Thor发现的情况下拿走钥匙。  
但是，他绞尽脑汁也没有想出办法，毕竟他的魔力被封住了。没有魔法的帮助，想从Thor身边拿走什么东西可是很难办到的。  
好吧，最佳的办法就是等待，等着Thor再次转身。

Loki并没有等太久，Thor又转了个身，而钥匙刚好在Loki的面前。  
Loki马上找准机会咬了上去。但咬到钥匙之前，他的眼前突然一亮。  
Loki眯了眯眼，想要适应突然变强的光线。在眼前还一片模糊时，他感觉自己被拽着衣领提了起来，然后被压在了墙上。  
聚焦之后，他的的是Thor无限靠近的脸。  
“小把戏玩够了吗，Loki？”  
Thor笑着戳了戳弟弟的脸，一点醉酒的迹象都没有。  
其实Loki忘记了最重要的一件事——Thor的酒量一向不错，而且人类的酒精对神的影响要小得多。就算他喝多了，影响也会很快消散。  
“你…”Loki想要后退，奈何身后只有墙壁，手又被铐住，无法逃脱，只能干瞪着眼。  
“看来你还是不老实呢，亲爱的弟弟。但是就算你拿到钥匙，解了手铐，也是出不了这栋楼的——人类可没有你想的这么愚昧。”  
Loki刚想反驳，却被Thor翻了个身，跪趴在了床上。  
“这些事情没什么好说的，”Thor揉了揉弟弟挺翘的屁股，为那种出奇的柔软满足的叹息了一声。他的手指隔着衣物在Loki身上游走，轻轻按压着Loki的脊柱，低沉的声音上了一些色情的音调，“倒是你，Loki——你可能需要一点小小的惩罚呢。”  
“你想怎么样？像以前那样操我？”Loki恶狠狠地说，作为一起长大的“兄弟”，他深知Thor的性格。过分的老实，用Loki的话说——等于愚蠢。他可不会被Thor这种傻大个吓到。  
“做你的春秋大梦去吧，想都别想！”  
他这话可一点威胁性都没有，毕竟身上的匕首都被缴获了。没有魔力，无法挣脱手铐，而且脸还与床做着亲密接触。  
“你现在可没资格这么说。”Thor毫不留情地扒掉了Loki的裤子，揉捏着Loki挺翘的臀部，还坏心眼的掐了一下，Loki雪白的屁股上立即出现了几个指痕。  
Loki感觉下体一片清凉。他几乎能想象到自己的屁股是如何被Thor玩弄揉捏。Thor手掌上的热度通过皮肤传进了他的身体内部，让他感觉自己整个人都热了起来。  
该死的。  
Loki发誓，如果他手上有匕首，他一定会狠狠地捅Thor的肾，连眼睛都不会眨一下。  
但这想法似乎只能是个想法。  
Loki意识到他并不能阻止任何事情的发生，所以他干脆开始挖苦Thor。  
“哦，Thor，你的地球女友如果知道了这件事，她会怎么想呢？”Loki换上了那种标准的嘲弄语气。 “伟大的雷神费尽心思到了地球，却都不去看她一眼，反而要在这种地方操自己的弟弟？”  
“要不是你在地球惹是生非，我为什么要费尽心思到地球来呢，Loki？”Thor狠狠地拍了一下Loki的屁股，留下了一个粉红的掌印，“我完全可以等到彩虹桥修复完全之后再到地球。”  
“你的地球女友可真是可怜。哦，当然，伟大的雷神总是把维护所谓的正义看的比谁都重要……啊…”  
Loki惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，一个硬物撑开了他的括约肌，狠狠地撞进了未经润滑的肉穴，一种被撕裂的感觉覆盖了他的所有感官，让他连话都说不出来。  
Thor一声不吭地扶着Loki扭动的腰，把Mjolnir的锤柄塞进Loki的后穴，并转动了几下。  
“哈啊……Thor……你这个疯子……唔。”  
实际上Mjolnir的锤柄并不粗，甚至比Thor的老二还要细上了那么一点。但是锤柄上凹凸不平的花纹碾磨着他的内部，差点没把Loki逼疯。  
Thor的动作一点都不温柔。事实上，他完全把性爱当成了一种惩罚。  
在这种粗暴的对待下，Loki竟然硬了。他那尺寸不小的阴茎精神的挺贴在小腹上，立了起来，贴在小腹上，后穴也因为锤子的操弄而变的湿润了。  
但Loki现在可分不出什么注意力来对自己不知廉耻的生理反应感到羞耻。他直挺着腰，不断挣扎晃动着，但并起不到什么作用，反倒像是把屁股往Thor面前凑。  
Thor当然不会拒绝Loki的邀请。他更加大力揉捏Loki的臀部，甚至还意乱情迷地咬了一口，留下一排清晰的齿印。然后他顺着Loki的脊柱吻了上去，直到Loki的脖颈，印下暧昧的痕迹。Thor把锤柄插得更深入了一些，Loki呜咽了一声，射了出来。  
真行，Loki模模糊糊地想，他竟然被Thor的锤子操射了一次。  
Thor将锤子拔了出来，拉出了一道长长的银丝。粘腻的情液填充了Mjolnir上的花纹，缓缓流动着，然后滴在了洁白的床单上。  
Thor给Loki翻了个身，让他面对着自己。  
Loki翠绿的眼睛已经蓄满了生理性的泪水，变得湿漉漉的，因为高潮而有些失焦。平时柔顺的黑发有些乱了，有几缕垂下来，遮住了眼睛。苍白的肌肤因为情欲染上了一点粉红，仿佛碰一下就能流出奶来。他的脖子上还有Thor啃咬留下的印记——这一切的一切，都让Thor硬的发痛。  
Thor把锤子凑到Loki眼前，给他展示Mjolnir被沾湿的锤柄。  
“这么多水…Loki，你应该准备好了吧。”  
Loki回敬Thor一个愤恨的眼神，并且一脚踢在了Thor的小腹上。  
Thor捉住弟弟乱动的脚并把它们分开，露出了湿润的后穴。因为之前锤柄的侵犯，后穴中翻出了些许嫩肉，此时正空虚地一张一合，等待着被Thor填满。  
Thor再也忍不住了，他打开了裤链，挺立多时的阴茎几乎是迫不及待地弹了出来。Loki别过脸，不敢直视Thor狰狞怒张的欲望。  
Thor掰过Loki的脸，强迫他正视着自己。然后扶着他的老二，进入了那个渴望着他的肉穴。  
Loki简直要疯掉了，他被Thor钳着下颚，强迫看着自己的后穴是如何一寸寸吃力地吞下Thor粗大的阴茎。视觉和感觉上的双重刺激让他感到异常羞耻，这种羞耻又带来了一种伴随着的兴奋，让他的后穴紧紧地咬着Thor的老二，阴茎也不争气地再次挺立了起来。他只能咬着下唇，不让自己呻吟出声。  
“你喜欢这个，不是吗，Loki？”  
Thor笑着，吻上Loki的嘴唇，撬开他紧闭的牙关，带着侵略的气息扫过上颚，舔过每一颗牙齿，挑逗他的银舌头，榨取着Loki肺里剩余不多的氧气。与此同时，他快速在肉穴里进出着。先是整根拔出，只剩龟头还浅浅插着，然后再整根插入，直到最深处。  
这太过了，Loki想。Thor又快又深的抽插仿佛是要操坏他一般，后穴被塞的满满当当，上下的口被同时占有着，叫也叫不出，手也无法动弹，连呼吸都困难了。  
Loki戴着手铐的手紧紧地攥住了床单，却难以发泄过多的快感。  
直到Loki再次射了出来，Thor才结束这个漫长而令人窒息的吻。Loki大口喘息，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，像一只濒死的鱼，精液沾湿了他的下腹，顺着他的腰留到了床单上。  
Thor放慢了速度，吮上Loki胸前被冷落了多时的粉白乳粒。他用舌头在乳头旁打着转，轻轻重重地啃咬舔弄。一只手则揉搓着另一边的乳粒，用手指上的薄茧刮蹭敏感的乳头。  
Loki面色潮红，呼吸不匀，控制不住地呻吟着，放任自己在欲望的海里浮沉。  
Thor又开始加速了，一个深挺之后，Loki再次射了出来。  
这次他是真的受不了了，三次射精几乎让他虚脱。Loki声音里带着哭腔，用破碎的语段乞求Thor停下。  
“不要…太多了……啊……快…停下…”  
Thor没有听。  
这是一个惩罚——从一开始就是，所以他不会停下。  
Loki在Thor越来越快的抽插中发狠地咬上他的肩膀，用上了仅剩不多的所有力气，仿佛是要在Thor把他操死之前留下一个无比深刻的印记。  
终于，Thor最后一次顶到Loki的敏感点，然后低吼着射了出来。  
Loki觉得满肚子都是Thor的精液，他尝到了血腥味，不知道是自己喉咙里涌出的，还是Thor肩膀上那个被他咬出的伤口上的。  
Loki实在是太累了，在Thor给他清理身体的时候，他就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

第二天，Loki醒来的时候，发现自己被戴上了口枷。  
Thor从浴室里出来，迎上了Loki愤恨的目光。Loki想咒骂Thor，却因为口枷的阻挡变成了不满的哼声。  
Thor无奈的耸了耸肩。  
“你自找的，Loki。”

Fin.


	3. 【锤基】养猫指南

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki是大学生，为了离学校近一点住在他哥哥Thor的公寓里，Thor是个白领。Loki发现自己会猫化后很害怕，所以故意疏远身边的人，Thor担心他结果发现了这个秘密。接下来就是一段危险的撸猫历程，然后从纯洁的撸猫变成了不纯洁的（咦我怎么变黄了），事后当然是被踹下了床啊2333，最后他俩就在一起了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定：Loki在情绪激动时可能会半兽化（猫化是私心，喵基真可爱x），兽化时间内发生的事不会被记住（会出现记忆断层）
> 
> Warning：口交，后入

Loki觉得自己最近不太对劲。  
最近他在生气或者被吓到的时候总是会头疼，有时候他的记忆还会出现大段大段的空白。Loki并不知道这是怎么回事，总之，这不是什么好兆头。  
好吧，的确不是什么好兆头。  
某一次，当Loki逐渐恢复意识，亲眼从镜子里看到自己头上莫名其妙出现的黑色耳朵折叠收缩然后缓缓消失时，他这么想。  
这到底是怎么回事？

>>>>>>

Thor发现自己的弟弟最近有些不一样。  
他可能只是不太开心。  
Thor这么安慰自己。  
可是他也知道，虽然他的弟弟对人爱搭不理，总是一副高傲冷淡的模样，但他并不在这个范围内，Loki的冷淡显然是对外不对内的。但是这回，就连迟钝如Thor，也发现Loki对他没有以前那样亲切了。  
他也不知道如何是好。

>>>>>>

“Loki？”Thor试探性地敲了敲弟弟紧闭的房间门。自从Loki冲进房间并“砰”地一下关上门后，就再也没有发出任何声音了。即使Loki没有生气时扔东西的习惯，也不该安静成这样吧。  
“你还好吗，Loki？我可以进来吗？”  
没有任何回答。

Loki呆在房间里的时间长得有些令人担忧，Thor苦着脸站在门前，不知道如何安慰他的弟弟。  
他把手放在门把手上，但门把手因为他用的力气有些大而转动了一下。  
门开了。  
原来门并没有锁上，这出乎Thor的意料。  
然而，Loki很少让Thor进自己的房间。于是一个新的问题出现了：进，还是不进？  
Thor犹豫了。  
最终，对弟弟的担忧超过了顾虑，一直这样下去可不是什么好主意。他一咬牙，推开门冲了进去。  
“Lo…”单词的下半截还未出口便被卡在了喉咙里，担忧一瞬间转化为了惊愕。  
他发现他的弟弟正匍匐在床上，睁大带着敌意的幽绿眼睛，发出有些威胁意味的低沉嘶吼。他可以看到Loki头上顶着的一对黑色的毛茸茸的耳朵正对着他竖起，似乎还有一根细长的黑色尾巴绷直了在Loki的背后不断摆动。他姿势由匍匐变为半蹲，仿佛随时都会扑过来把他这个不速之客撕碎。  
猫？  
Thor警惕地向后退了一步，扶住了门。  
这似乎不是什么好玩的变装游戏，他的弟弟看起来很危险。  
虽然他知道Loki喜欢恶作剧，但并不是这种类型的，至少不会这么低级和……恶趣味。而且，Loki可从来不会用这种想吃了他一样的眼神看着他。  
所以这到底是什么情况？  
如果不是情况危急，Thor甚至想好好检查一下自己的眼睛或是脑子，看看是不是出现了什么问题。  
但这一切就是这么真实地发生了。  
所以，现在最要紧的，是安抚这只看起来不太高兴的“猫咪”。

Thor开始缓缓前进，尝试着接近Loki。  
相比Thor刚进来时，Loki看起来没有那么暴躁了，可能是感觉到Thor对他没有什么威胁性。对于Thor的靠近，Loki只是稍微眯了下眼睛，没有扑过来的打算。  
好极了，Thor更加靠近了一些，在Loki又一次开始瞪着他的时候停了下来。  
Thor开始拼命搜刮脑中有关猫的一切知识。  
很遗憾，作为一个永远处在忙碌中的上班族，他并没有什么闲暇时间来养猫这样麻烦又难伺候的小动物。这也造成他对猫的认知实在是少得可怜。他对猫的了解，仅仅来自于同事们口中的只言片语。  
现在他后悔了，他或许该听听那些被他认为是废话的饭后闲聊的，或者在社交软件上看到这类文章时不要太快跳过，至少他不会像现在这样束手无策，但现在后悔也来不及了。

Thor静立思考的时间有些过长，Loki似乎盯他盯得无聊了。黑色的尾巴摇了摇，不再绷得那么紧，他打了个哈欠，Thor趁机又走了几步，现在他已经能够碰到床沿了。  
Loki继续盯着他，但没有朝他吼，这让他松了一口气。  
Well，这太离奇了，等Loki清醒过来，他一定得问清楚这件事。Thor一边尝试着坐到床上而不惊动Loki一边这么想，这种坐下的速度让他感觉腿部僵硬。  
但是直到现在他都没有想好怎么安抚一只猫。顺毛吗？他看了看Loki，打了个寒噤，迅速抹杀掉这个奇怪的想法。食物引诱？他记得Loki是喜欢吃布丁的，但不知道现在这种情况下有没有用——况且他现在并没有布丁。  
他叹了口气。  
或许Loki并不需要安抚，这个状态也会很快消失？他不敢保证，但在没有想出办法前只能顺其自然。  
等等。  
他突然想起来了，Sif说过，猫的后颈就像一个开关，抓猫的后颈会让猫安静下来。  
这似乎是个很可靠的办法，于是Thor立即行动起来。  
但是……  
“嗷！”  
伴随着Loki愤怒的吼叫，金发男人狼狈地从房间里冲了出来，脸上多了一道细长的口子。

>>>>>>

第二天，Thor黑着脸去上班了。  
“Wow！Thor，你的脸怎么了？” Fandral拿着一杯咖啡，惊讶地看着他脸上那道细长的红痕。  
“被猫抓了。”  
“猫？所以是哪只不长眼的猫划伤了这张英俊帅气的脸？”  
“好了Fandral，闭上你的嘴，现在是工作时间。”Hogun从电脑后面探出头来，阻止了他进一步取笑Thor。  
“啧，工作狂。”Fandral轻声感叹了一下，走之前还不忘朝着Thor一番挤眉弄眼。  
Thor无奈地摸了摸自己脸上的伤，走到自己的办公桌前。  
又是忙碌的一天。

午饭后。  
Thor的同事们开始了每日的饭后闲聊。  
Thor这个时候总是坐在椅子上闭目养神，但是今天不一样。  
“嘿！Thor。要加入我们吗？”Fandral看见Thor撑着下巴向他们这里张望，小小地惊讶了一下，“工作狂魔终于明白生活的乐趣了？”  
“不不不，我对你们的谈话内容可不感兴趣。”Thor摊了摊手，“我找Sif。”

“你找我干什么？”Sif靠着Thor的办公桌这么问他。  
“呃，是关于猫的一些问题，你不是说过抓猫的后颈会让猫乖一点吗？”  
Sif是他四个好友里唯一的女性，也是唯一个养过猫的。Hogun比他还要热爱工作，根本没时间思考别的事情，Volstagg是个懒人，不想养猫。Fandral虽然有时间也不懒，但他更喜欢狗。所以，Thor只能来问Sif。  
“这就是你脸上那道伤的来源了？或许我该像Fandral一样取笑你一下的——我记得我说过，在猫愤怒或害怕的时候不要这么做？”Sif翻了个白眼，“顺便一问，我们的二号工作狂什么时候开始养猫了？我突然有点心疼那只猫。”  
“打住，Sif，不要学习Fandral，我们还是谈论关于猫的话题吧。能不能告诉我怎么安抚一只猫？”  
“……”

经过一番讨论，Sif离开了，留下Thor梳理着她灌输的大量信息。  
“直男果然不能养猫。”Sif得出这样一个结论。

下班回家后，Thor看见自己的弟弟神色如常地躺在房间的床上，还笑着和他打了个招呼，顺便问了问他脸上的抓痕是哪来的。  
“被猫抓的？我原本以为你已经不能再蠢了，没想到你还能蠢到被一只猫欺负？”Loki和往常一样毫不留情地取笑他的哥哥。  
看来Loki不记得，还是不要戳穿他为好，说不定他自己也不知道怎么回事。  
Thor第一次没有反驳Loki，而是转身回了自己房间。  
不知道这种情况会不会再次出现，但还是稍微注意一点吧，Thor一边打开电脑的搜索网页一边这么想。

>>>>>>

很久之后，久到Thor差点就要忘了这件事，这样的情况又再次发生了。  
这次是在客厅，Thor去倒水喝时吓了一跳，因为Loki之前还半躺在沙发上，晃着他的大白腿看电视，现在却又顶着黑色猫耳，用那种要吃人的眼神瞪着她。  
好在经历过一次的Thor很快恢复了冷静，把他在脑内演示了上万遍的步骤用到了实战中。  
首先要尝试着接近他，这并没有什么难度。这一步比上次稍微轻松了一些，因为Thor意识到Loki并没有像他上次想象的那样那么容易被惊动，所以他很快就成功坐到了沙发上，不一会儿就和Loki挨得非常近了。  
接下来就应该尝试着安抚他了。不得不说猫化和真正的猫还是有区别的，毕竟从身体结构上来看就是这样，人的身上没有猫那样的绒毛，唯一相同的尾巴和耳朵又是禁区。Thor之前也意识到了这个问题，在脑内演练的时候想出了几个应对的方案。但真正实行时，他却觉得还是有些无从下手。  
先试试抚摸头发吧，这是最稳妥的方案了。  
Thor伸出手试图接近Loki，同时关注着他防止自己像上次那样被攻击。  
好在Loki并没有太大的反应，只是在他的手伸过来时抖动了下黑色的猫耳，小幅度地偏了下头。  
Thor忘了Sif留给他的忠告：不要轻易接触一只陌生的猫。但是大概因为是兄弟的关系，就算是猫化后的Loki也对Thor并没有太多的抵触。

现在Thor已经成功触到了他弟弟的黑发，一切都在他脑内演练的的范围内，除了......  
“Damn，Loki的头发怎么会这么软。”  
这是Thor第一次认认真真地抚摸他弟弟的黑发，他发现Loki的头发不仅是看起来乌黑柔顺，摸上去手感也很好。他的手指插进Loki的黑发中，有些陶醉地继续抚摸，把Loki总是梳的一丝不苟的头发揉的乱糟糟的。  
手指下移，触碰到Loki的脸颊。Loki眼中的敌意已经消失了，只是睁着湿漉漉的绿眼睛，乖巧的坐着，任Thor的触摸落在脸上。  
Thor发现，不只是头发，Loki的皮肤也不是仅仅看上去白得发亮，摸起来也手感上佳，滑腻柔嫩到令人发指，似乎稍稍用力就能留下明显的痕迹。还有Loki的绿眼睛，没有一丝杂色，像高山上的冰雪融水汇成的湖泊，去掉那里面的狡诈和嘲讽之后，剩下的干净纯洁让人愿意用一切来保护。Thor的手指轻轻划过Loki长长的睫毛，惹得Loki眨了几下眼睛，睫毛扫在手指上的感觉也带起了Thor心中的痒意，他咽了口唾沫。  
脑内演练可不会有这种东西。

现在Loki已经完全安静下来了。  
Thor大着胆子把人抱起来放在大腿上，他从没见过Loki这个样子。小的时候他没有好好注意，后来他的弟弟又变的牙尖嘴利，不愿意敞开心扉。他决定趁这机会，好好地和他的弟弟和平相处。  
Thor终于敢去触碰那对猫耳，抚弄上面细细的绒毛，划过耳根，感觉到怀中的人微微瑟缩了一下，但却发出了小声的舒服的呻吟，黑色的猫尾缠上了他的手臂。  
“看来你喜欢？”Thor笑着，Loki感受到胸腔的震动。而Thor转而又去逗那条缠上手臂的猫尾，Loki似是不高兴地挣动了一下，Thor马上停止了动作。  
Loki挣开了Thor环着他的手，转了个身对着他，神色认真的用双手在Thor的身上摸索。  
“你在干什么？”Thor一头雾水，想将Loki作乱的手拿开，但是Loki又将手移回来，Thor僵着身子不敢动了。  
Thor尝试着呼唤Loki，可惜现在Loki并回答不了他。  
Loki摸索的手慢慢下移，从颈部到胸部，在胸部停顿了一会儿，但又继续下移到腹部，Thor不敢动弹，只能感受到Loki的手越来越往下，直到......  
“嘶！Loki你到底在干什么！”  
Loki的手在裆部停下了，然后用修长的手指包裹住那块鼓包，轻轻按压起来，脸上露出满足的表情。  
Thor全身的血液似乎瞬间都向下涌去，导致他的大脑一片空白。  
他抓住Loki的衣服，想将Loki撂开，却被Loki的动作搞得迷迷糊糊，没有什么力气。  
他突然想起来了，他在网页上看到过相关描述：“猫表示友好和喜爱的方式有很多，其中一种就是‘踩奶’，猫在开心的时候会找一个柔软的地方进行按压......”

Thor感觉自己快要爆炸了。  
裆部的鼓包撑的更大了，Loki停了下来，看上去不太高兴，因为原来柔软的地方变硬打搅了他的“踩奶”。他的手上移，回到原来停顿了一下的胸部，抓了一下。  
Thor实在忍不住，终于拍开了那只不老实的手。  
他把Loki近在咫尺的头按了下来，吻上了他弟弟的薄唇。  
他将Loki乱动的两只手别在Loki背后，用一只手抓住，另一只手则从后脑勺移到后颈，捏了捏后颈的皮肤。  
“别动。”Thor惩罚性地咬了咬Loki的下嘴唇，模模糊糊说出这么一句话。  
Loki在这种情况下当然不知道Thor在说什么，但后颈被捏住让他瞬间乖顺了下来。  
这方便了Thor的动作，金发男人一边撬开Loki的齿关加深这个吻，一边松开Loki的两只手，转而去扯他的衣服。本来就松松垮垮的睡衣哪里经得住男人的大力撕扯，发出岌岌可危的丝线断裂的声音。好在睡衣被扯破之前，Thor停下了动作。睡衣可怜巴巴地挂在Loki的手臂上，随着他的动作不断摇晃。  
Thor的手从腰部摸索着往上，心里再次赞叹了一番Loki皮肤绸缎般的手感。他的手指顺着背沟缓慢上滑，划过蝴蝶骨，抚摸光裸的肩头，最后来到胸前，抓住那粉红的一颗，狠狠地掐了一下。  
“嘶，还敢咬我。”  
金发男人翻了个身，将不老实的小猫压在身下，捏住他的下颚迫使他张开嘴，继续攻略城池。舌头舔过齿列，扫过上颚，挑逗着另一根同样柔软湿热但却笨拙的舌头，发出啧啧的水声。他们交换着津液，大部分被Loki吞下，来不及吞咽的一部分则顺着嘴角流下，滴在沙发上。Loki扭动身子，嘴里的呻吟被堵住变成了“呜呜”声，这个漫长的吻快要让他窒息了。  
好在Thor终于愿意结束这个吻，Loki大口的口地呼吸着，像一个刚被救上岸的溺水之人。  
Thor直起身子，看见Loki的嘴唇已经被吻的有些红肿，平日总是比常人略白一些的嘴唇呈现出艳丽的红色。总是湿漉漉的绿眼睛更加湿润，像是包裹了一层雾气。胸前一颗乳粒被金发男人反复揉搓按压，已经变成了深红色，而另一边却还是粉嫩嫩的。  
他笑着吻上被冷落多时的另一颗，用舌尖挑逗，用牙齿轻轻研磨时而往外拉扯。Loki发出难耐的呻吟，用手臂环住Thor的头。  
很快，另一边也变成了诱人的深红。Thor转而往上，啃上Loki的锁骨，吮吸着在上面留下一枚浅红色的烙印。  
接着吻慢慢往下，在白皙的皮肤上留下一排引人遐想的水渍和红痕。Thor从没这么近距离地观察过他弟弟的身体（毕竟他的睫毛都快碰到Loki的身体了），但一切远比他想象的更美好。Loki身上并没有像Thor那样夸张的肌肉，但绝对不是瘦弱。他的肌肉线条更加的匀称漂亮，看起来更具美感。  
金发男人的吻落到了小腹，他褪下了Loki的短裤，于是最后一层阻碍也消失了。  
天知道Loki怎么会只穿着一件宽大的睡衣和一条短裤就在他的家里乱晃！Thor一边撸动Loki早已硬起来的性器一边这么想。Loki乖乖躺在沙发上许久没有乱动，可能是尝到了甜头，心安理得地接受Thor的服务。  
不得不说Loki的性器很漂亮，颜色不深，龟头圆润，尺寸虽说没有他的那根惊人，但也并不小。  
Loki的那根看起来过于粉嫩，虽说是成年人的尺寸，但是触感却和未发育时的阴茎相像。“Loki难道没有自慰过吗？”Thor因为这个想法露出了古怪的表情，甩甩脑袋想将它剔除，但却控制不住地去想Loki自慰时的模样：手快速撸动，白皙的皮肤染上红晕，眼睛因为情潮而失焦......想到这里，Thor就觉得自己下身越发硬热。  
金发男人凑近Loki的性器，准备给他来一发“blow job”。舌尖刚触上龟头，Loki便因为陌生的快感而震颤了一下，黑色的尾巴缠上了大腿。Thor没有和男人做过的经验，但正因为都是男人，他才知道哪些地方能真正激起快感。他浅浅地含住龟头部分，用灵巧的舌头抚慰冠顶，在铃口处微微舌尖微微用力。一只手托住囊袋缓缓揉搓，另一只手则探到身后在后穴周围按压，搔刮那些褶皱，不一会儿就用一根手指破开紧致的穴口，艰难探索着给Loki做扩张。没有做过润滑的穴口被强制撑开，这是有些痛的，Loki扭动身子想要逃脱，但是大腿被男人的手臂压住动弹不得。  
Thor稍微向下包裹住阴茎的更多部分，舌头舔过那些沟壑。吞入的越多，舌头就难以动作起来，于是他索性不再用舌头，吞下更多，给他的弟弟做了一个深喉。  
喉咙处的软肉挤压着敏感的龟头，异物的存在让Thor并不感觉那么好受，他很快吐出一部分，泄露出一点湿淋淋的水声，然后，他猛地一吸。  
“唔...”Loki仰起头，发出一声似是喘不上气的呻吟，射出的白浊尽数被身下的男人含住。  
Thor拔出插在后穴中的手指，皱了皱眉，Loki的身体实在太不配合，扩张了许久还是没有多大起效。口中的精液散出腥膻的味道，他顿了顿，舔上了那个一张一合的肉穴。  
湿软的舌头伸进未被人开发过的小穴探索着，精液此时被Thor当作了润滑剂用另一种方式送回了原主人的身体，Thor舔了一阵后抬起身子，将两根手指送入了后穴。润滑过后的后穴比之前抽插起来顺畅了一些，Thor继续做着扩张，并恢复了原来的姿势，把Loki放到了自己的大腿上，将Loki拉进又一个吻中。这个吻比上一个稍微温柔了那么一点儿，可还是带着些男人霸道的独占欲。Loki因为手指的抽插迷迷糊糊地小声呻吟，任由Thor摆布。  
手指很快加到了三根，Loki的身体已经因为情动而自发分泌出了黏糊糊的情液，在手指抽插的时候发出淫靡的咕啾水声。金发男人知道Loki已经准备得差不多了，于是抽出了手指，情液在私密处和手指间拉出一条细长的银丝。  
“这么多水，嗯？”Thor嗓子哑的厉害，把手指上的那些水凃到Loki发红的乳粒上。  
Loki因为冰凉的触感瑟缩了一下，喉中发出一声不满的哼声，但他很快就来不及注意自己的胸前了，因为Thor拉开裤链释放出憋闷已久的阴茎，狠狠地肏进了湿滑的小穴。  
“嗷......啊嗯......”Loki发出一声混杂着痛苦的呻吟，在男人的背脊上狠狠地抓了一下，尽管做了润滑，Thor的尺寸对于初经人事的小穴也太大了些。  
Thor也是有些难受的，先不提Loki给他背上来了一下，他的身体绷的太紧，穴肉也紧紧地绞着那根大家伙，Thor被他夹的近乎射出来。  
“放松点儿...Loki”Thor艰难地抱住张牙舞爪的小猫咪，轻柔地抚摸着后背试图让他平静下来。  
可是意识未回归的Loki完全不知道什么是配合，Thor无奈，只好换了个姿势让Loki跪趴在沙发上，自己从后面压制住Loki。Thor从来没有试过这种体位，他觉得这种野兽交合的姿势太过野蛮，而且也难以让他直观感受对方的情绪。但猫化的Loki却不这么认为，他是内心兽性激发而生的产物，这种全面压制的野蛮姿势，反而让他安静了下来。  
Thor于是挺动腰杆让自己的家伙破开紧致的甬道，Loki仰起头发出一声似猫叫般的呻吟，向后抬着屁股迎合男人的抽插。  
Loki的内里太过美妙，Thor甚至无法描绘这样的感觉。他可以想象到自己的阴茎破开穴肉，它们争先恐后地紧紧吸咬他的阴茎，每一圈褶皱都被撑开，小穴被撑的满满当当，但还是不知满足地索取着，试图吃下更多，似是要把囊袋也吞进去。Thor加快速度，大开大合地抽插，每次都插入到最深，然后又抽出直到只剩下龟头被浅浅含住。Loki被疯狂的顶弄干到呻吟声都支离破碎，唾液从无法闭合的嘴里流出，眼角发红，脸上满是汗水和生理性的泪水。接连不断的呻吟在这间荷尔蒙爆棚的客厅里回荡，让人人心神荡漾。  
黑色的尾巴不知道什么时候不再缠着大腿，开始在Thor眼前不断摇晃。他抓住那根作乱的猫尾巴，从尾根撸到尾尖，然后将尾巴尖含在嘴里舔了一下。Loki全身倏地绷紧，前端射了出来，精液淅淅沥沥地洒在沙发上和地面。  
“猫的敏感点吗？”Thor自言自语着，用大拇指摩挲着尾尖，感到身下的人持续的颤栗，和穴肉无规律的紧缩。他放过了那根猫尾巴，伏下去亲吻Loki的背脊。蝴蝶骨撑起薄薄的皮肤，背弯出一个优美而脆弱的弧度，Thor在背上也留下自己的印记，他叼起后颈处一小块皮肤噬咬，像是在标记所有物的雄狮。  
刚开始时那种背德感带来的兴奋颤栗已经退去，Thor现在才开始觉得少了些什么。身下的黑发男人是罕见的乖顺，但这不是他想要的。他想看见Loki那种让人又爱又恨的狡黠目光，想听他喊他一声“brother”。Thor拔出阴茎，抱住精瘦的腰身把人捞起来，将Loki摆成一个双腿大开面对着他的姿势。  
Loki还沉浸在刚才高潮的余韵里没有缓过来，小口地喘息着，穴肉无意识地挽留着退出的阴茎。小穴在阴茎彻底拔出时发出“啵”的一声，情液因为没有阻碍而流了出来。  
Thor没有让Loki等上太久，阴茎再次插入饥渴的小穴，堵住汹涌的情液。Loki发出一声满足的呻吟，抱住Thor的肩膀。  
金发男人抱着Loki向上顶弄，一只手玩弄着Loki的猫耳，捏住耳尖摩挲，用掌心揉弄，将猫耳按压下去再放开让它弹起。小猫咪为了躲避男人的玩弄而抬起了头甩开那只作乱的手，不料却被男人抓到机会咬住了喉结，命脉被人咬住的感觉十分不好受，他全身僵了一下，然后又被疯狂的操干夺去了注意力。  
Thor咬住那颗微微滚动着吸引了他很久的喉结，不轻不重地咬了一下，换来一声求饶般的呜咽，他亲吻、用舌头舔舐、又叼住轻咬。操干的速度慢了下来，却每一次都进入到最深。

Thor把下巴搁在Loki的肩窝，缓缓研磨Loki内部的那块软肉，听着Loki沙哑的呻吟。  
“唔......brother？”  
突然的呼唤让Thor楞了一下，心脏咚咚狂跳起来，几乎要跳出身体。他低头一看，Loki背后的尾巴不知什么时候已经消失了。  
刚刚醒转的Loki还不知道发生了什么情况。  
他感觉全身都在酸痛，还有一种奇怪的酥麻的感觉从身体里传来。他呻吟了一声，惊讶地发现自己的嗓子有些麻痒，出口的声音也是前所未有的慵懒低沉。  
直到他看到哥哥赤裸的身子，才瞪大了眼睛。  
“你到底在干什么！......啊”  
Thor丝毫不给Loki反应的机会，他心中叫苦，但动作还是没有一点迟缓。阴茎从各种角度干进去，每次都准确地戳在那块软肉上。Loki的身体虽然适应了这样的顶弄，但刚刚清醒的意识却难以接受这离奇的事实，他用不带什么力气的手抓住Thor的肩膀，想把他推开，但被强烈快感支配的身体根本不听使唤，微弱的推脱的动作看起来更像是欲拒还迎。Loki有些绝望地闭上眼睛，试图压住那些想要出口的羞耻呻吟。  
“唔......哈啊.......哈......唔嗯”  
他发现这根本不可行。  
“混蛋......啊......放开！”  
Thor凑上去，吻掉Loki眼角的泪水，不料Loki向前一探，咬住了他的耳垂。  
“出去......啊......不然.......不然咬掉你的耳朵！”  
“你确定我现在出去你受的了吗？”Thor无奈地提醒Loki到底是谁紧紧咬着他的老二不放，同时又坏心眼地顶了一下“之前可是你勾引的我。”  
“唔......什么之前？”  
“就你变成猫的时候啊。”  
“你知道了？”Loki不敢置信。  
所以，那只莫名其妙的猫到底干了些什么！  
但Loki来不及继续想了。  
Thor发起了最后的冲刺，抽插变得杂乱无章起来。Loki感觉自己像是波涛汹涌大海中一只小木船，剧烈的颠簸让他想吐，搂住Thor的肩头才不至于被颠下来，摔进海里淹死。  
终于，在一次凶猛的撞击之后，他射了出来，精液都糊在了Thor的腹肌上。Thor也喘息着释放在了他的身体里，将他的小穴填满。  
两人互相抱着喘气。  
“嘿，你还好吗Loki？”  
Loki羞愤欲死，狠狠推开他的哥哥。  
“滚啊！”  
随着阴茎抽出，身下缓缓流出了液体，Loki当然知道那是什么，他试图憋住那些东西不让它流出来，但没什么用，失禁般的感觉快将Loki逼疯。  
他发誓要杀了这个不知好歹的混蛋！  
“你不需要清理一下吗？”Thor好心提醒。  
“不需要！滚开！！”  
他随手拿起一个靠枕，朝他的哥哥扔去。

>>>>>>

这天以后，Thor一星期都没有见到Loki。Loki要么就一大早溜出去，在外面一待就是一整天，甚至在同学家留宿，要么锁上卧室门，整天窝在自己房间里，连吃饭都是趁Thor不在的时候解决掉的。傻子都知道Loki是在刻意回避他。  
这可不能怪他，毕竟Thor让他全身酸痛了整整两天，他连下床都得扶着腰走。特别是那天他清理掉留在自己身体里那些黏糊糊的东西，之后又在镜子里看到遍布全身的吻痕和咬痕时，他气得差点没再次猫化。  
如果不是Thor刻意向公司请示调整了一下上下班时间，他估计得这一年都见不到Loki了。  
但就算是这样，他还是蹲点三天才抓住出门拿外卖的弟弟。  
当然，为了防止他聪明的弟弟逃走，他不得不用了点武力：他抓住看见他之后想要逃走的Loki，拉过来箍在怀里。  
这算得上是一个亲密暧昧的动作——如果Loki没有狠狠地给他来一拳。  
Thor吃痛，但还是没有松开手臂。  
“嘿，Loki，我们得谈谈。”  
“我们有什么可谈的吗？谈谈你是如何上了我的？”  
Loki知道自己力气抵不过Thor，放弃了挣扎，仰头看着他，眼神里满是嫌弃。  
“Well，我承认那是我的错，我会对你负责的。”  
Loki简直怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。  
“听着，Loki，其实我很早就......就喜欢你。”金发男人罕见的脸红了起来，“这不是我能控制的，但你又是我的亲弟弟，所以我上大学就搬出了家，然后又找了几个女朋友。但我发现我对她们并提不起太大的兴趣，我只喜欢你，Loki。”  
男人笨拙的表白让Loki楞了一下，他挑了挑眉。  
“所以，这就是你上我的理由？”  
“我发誓那是个意外”Thor举起双手，“是那只猫......”  
Loki看着他哥哥的傻样，终于没忍住，扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“好吧，我可以给你个机会，前提是......”  
“是什么？”  
“我还没有想好。”Loki眼睛一转，露出恶作剧得逞的笑容，“以后会慢慢告诉你的。”

从此以后，Thor过上了每天都被耍得团团转的生活。  
不过没有关系，他可以在床上赢回来。

Fin.


	4. 【锤基】蒙眼play（ABO）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki在教室里发情了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 校园AU，Loki是收养的，两人都是高中生，互相暗恋。半强制，Thor有点点黑化。bug很多不要在意，后面可能人设有点崩。

热…好热。  
在这冷气充足的教室内，本不应该有这种感觉。但异样的气息仿佛是把Loki关进了蒸笼，一缕缕蒸汽自毛孔钻入，从脚底一路窜到头顶，让他的全身都灼烧起来，脸颊蒙上一层薄薄的绯红色。  
他不知道自己怎么了，直到一股熟悉的气息开始在空气中漂浮蔓延，教室中的Alpha开始躁动起来。像是一颗小石头砸中了湖心泛起涟漪，安静的氛围被打破，窃窃私语的声音在各个角落响起。接着涟漪越扩越大，覆盖了整片区域，一个顽皮的Alpha甚至吹起了口哨。  
他终于意识到，自己发情了。  
“安静！”  
讲台上的中年女教师阴沉着脸，用教鞭狠狠敲了敲讲台，空心的木质讲台发出巨大的敲击声，教室里的声音顿时弱了不少。  
她是个Beta，闻不到信息素气味的她显然不知道现在发生了什么。平息了这无缘无故的躁动后，她翻开课本继续讲课。  
Loki举起了手，在女教师的目光转过来时朝门指了指，比了个“医务室”的口型。得到点头许可后，他飞快地从后门溜出了教室。Alpha们炽热的目光胶着在Loki的背影上，直到那个身影消失在后门时才将视线慢悠悠地转回课本。不过，这节课他们显然已经没办法好好听了。

离开教室后，Loki并没有去医务室，而是从口袋里翻出了一叠伪造的空白医务室请假条，掏出笔匆匆在最上面那张填上内容然后撕下攥在手里，把剩余的一叠又塞回了口袋。  
笑话，他怎么可能会去医务室，他很清楚里面都是些什么货色。一个个都是副虚伪的嘴脸，摆着不耐烦的神色好像欠了她们钱一样。除了量体温什么也不敢做，量完体温正常的就打发走，不正常的直接回家，连给片普通感冒药都畏手畏脚，更何况是抑制剂了。  
所以，自打第一次进医务室后，他就发誓再也不会踏进这个丑陋的地方一步，而且偷偷顺走了一张空白请假条拿回家复印，以备不时之需。  
他拿着请假条，顺利地通过了寝室阿姨的检查。阿姨甚至拍了拍他的肩膀，让他好好休息等家长来接。Loki附和着勾了勾嘴角，走进了楼梯口。  
不过楼梯上到一半，他就喘息着停了下来，身体因为发情变得沉重起来，虽然他已经尽量节省了回寝室路上的时间，但第一波情潮还是来的太快了些。后穴涌出一股滑腻的液体，Loki发出一声闷哼，夹紧了臀部。  
坚持一下，就快到了。  
Loki扶着栏杆往上走，到达自己的寝室门时，他几乎有些意识不清醒了。他留在楼道里的浓重信息素味道估计会让Alpha们兴奋上一个小时，不过他显然没有闲暇管这个。  
他用上目前能用的最快速度走到自己的储物柜前，打开柜子翻找他带的抑制剂，那是他用过的最好的抑制剂，效用大且副作用小，学校医务室是不可能有这个的。  
事实上，抑制剂是校园违禁物品。他偷偷带了几支藏进一堆衣物中，才没有被宿管老师查出。他拨开那些叠的整整齐齐的衣物，在柜子的深处翻找着。  
这时候，身后突然伸出的一只手打断了他的搜寻。  
“谁！”Loki立刻警惕起来，手肘狠狠向后撞去，但还是晚了一步。那人捂住他的眼睛，靠上前把自己整个儿压在Loki身上，胸膛紧紧贴着他的后背。Loki拼命挣扎，奈何力量过于悬殊，发情又夺走了他大部分的力气，他最终还是没有逃脱被压在柜子上动弹不得的命运。  
身后的人在Loki的耳边喘息着，湿热的气息喷吐在他的耳廓上，显然制服Loki费了他一些力气，毕竟很少有Omega在发情的时候还能有这么大的力气挣扎。他移开了捂在Loki眼睛上的手，但Loki并没有恢复视力多久，身后的人很快拿出一条黑色布条蒙住他的眼睛。  
Loki没有力气挣扎了，情潮完全控制了他。压制住他的人绝对是个不怀好意的Alpha，那人的腿挤进Loki腿间，绑好布条后手很快移到Loki臀部，色情地揉捏着充满弹性的臀肉。他还大肆释放着Alpha富有侵略性的信息素，湿咸的海风气息混合在清冷苦涩的薄荷味中，充斥了整个寝室。Loki咬住嘴唇，把欲要出口的呻吟强行咽了回去。后穴中涌出的黏腻液体已经将校裤完全浸湿，贴在皮肤上十分难受。Alpha的手指摸到那里，将一小截布料戳进去，在穴口揉弄，似是想挤出更多情液。  
“够了……够了！”Loki呜咽着，不知道是在反抗还是在乞求。  
令他意外的是，Alpha竟停了下来。下一秒，他就双脚悬空，被抱了起来。  
那人抱着他，然后将他扔在了床上。寝室的木板床发出可怜的“吱呀”声，伴随着Loki的一声痛呼。  
这人怎么这么粗暴？Loki心里诅咒着那个不知好歹的Alpha，伸手想去揉与坚硬的床板碰撞后有些发痛的后背。但那人把他的手举过头顶用什么东西绑住，开始撕扯他的衣服。  
Alpha的动作十分急切，把好好的衣服揉的皱巴巴的。他三下就扒掉了Loki的裤子，将那几根粘连的银丝扯断，然后把那碍事的裤子扔到一边。这具身体有更多的美好可以品尝，但现在，第一次得到机会的Alpha只想更早、更快地占有这个他心心念念许久的人。  
他释放出了自己早已硬的不像话的阴茎，摩擦了几下穴口，便直接插了进去。  
“不……唔”  
有这么几秒，Loki根本说不出话。太疼了，那人根本没有做前戏，虽然有情液的润滑，但未经人事的小穴根本经受不住这样直接的侵犯。从未被开发过的隐秘处此时被一根大的吓人的阴茎撑开，这让Loki苦不堪言。  
那人也不太好受，阴茎只进入了一部分便停了下来。穴肉都在排斥着那根大家伙，拼命地挤压收缩，试图将入侵者挤出去。  
Alpha把阴茎抽了出来，但不待Loki喘口气，他就又插了进去，并一鼓作气插到了最深。  
“啊……！”  
Loki几乎要从床上弹起来，疼痛让他从发情中拉回了一些理智，他不知道哪来的力气，挣开了Alpha的束缚，但很快又被压了回去。  
他哭得一塌糊涂，眼泪打湿了黑色的布条，喉咙都哭的沙哑了。Alpha不但没有心疼，还按住他开始凶猛的抽插。  
“混蛋！……唔唔！”  
穴内分泌出更多的润滑液，身体逐渐适应了这样的入侵。抽插带来的感觉由最初的疼痛慢慢演变为了酥麻。虽然Loki无法接受被侵犯的事实，本能却先他一步，让他发出带着哭腔的呻吟，穴肉则不知餍足地吸咬Alpha粗大的阴茎。精神上，Loki想要推开这个侵犯他的人，想要逃离这个地方，但身体却深深留恋着Alpha带来的快感，不知羞耻，想要吃下更多。  
这该死的，Omega的天性。  
身体内部传来的瘙痒让Loki无所适从，强烈的快感一波一波袭来，试图将他拍进沉沦的海底。他自暴自弃的闭上眼睛，感受到自己逐渐达到顶峰。  
终于，在又一次猛烈的抽插过后，他射了出来，黏稠的精液喷溅到自己的小腹上。  
Alpha拔了出来，将高潮后虚软的Loki翻了个面，扶住他的腰防止他倒下去，然后再次肏进那个略微红肿的肉穴。  
这个Alpha显然也是第一次，抽插毫无章法，根本就是在Loki的身体内胡乱冲撞，虽然粗大的阴茎怎样都能带来快感。  
他现在显然熟练了一点，压住Omega的腰让他抬高屁股便于自己抽插，控制着自己往Loki的敏感点上戳刺，让他们两人都可以享受这场性爱。  
Loki没有再抗拒，跪趴着随着Alpha的操弄摇晃。  
他以为这个不知从哪儿冒出来的Alpha只是想自己爽一爽，等他满足了自然会放过他。但Loki意识到自己错了，在那个Alpha开始顶弄他的生殖腔的时候。  
Alpha粗大的阴茎试探性地戳弄着最深处的那个更加隐秘紧致的入口，没几下便让Loki手脚酸软，几乎跪不稳。  
“不……不行……呃啊……”  
Loki摇着头拒绝，但却无法阻止身后的Alpha拨开他的黑发，在他后颈的腺体上吮吸啃咬。Alpha的手掌覆着他的手背，两具身体毫无缝隙地贴在一起。  
Alpha坚持不懈地顶弄终于让紧闭的生殖腔打开，阴茎挤了进去，因为生殖腔太紧而只能小幅度抽插。  
要被标记了吗？就这样不明不白的……被一个陌生的Alpha，Loki绝望地想。  
不，不能这样，一旦被标记，他就毁了。他无法解除标记，除非切除腺体，而那又是另一种痛苦的折磨。  
Loki攥紧了床单，别开头避开Alpha的舔弄。  
“Loki……”  
身后的Alpha第一次说了话，虽然声音因为性爱变得更加低沉喑哑，但Loki还是愣住了。  
他当然认出了声音的主人，那个头发金灿灿的大个子，是他名义上的哥哥，也是他爱慕的人。  
Loki愣神的瞬间，Thor抓住机会咬破了后颈的皮肤，将自己的信息素注入腺体，同时下身狠狠一撞，释放了出来。  
大量的精液灌入，让Loki有种要被撑满的错觉。快感伴随着痛感，也不知道哪个更多一些。永久标记已经形成，将他们两人联系地更加紧密。一丝怪异的感觉涌上Loki心头，他能感受到Thor的情绪，并本能地去亲近身后的人。  
Thor不断地舔着Loki后颈上他留下的牙印。  
“你是我的。”Alpha眼神里满是暴戾，他又重复了一遍。“你是我的。”  
他不知道是什么时候开始的，但他知道这种感觉几乎将他逼疯。他对Loki的感情变了味儿，他想要保护他，想要占有他，想要将他囚禁，除了他不能见到任何人。每次想到Loki可能会被别人吸引，被别人标记，他就嫉妒的要发疯。今天，当他看到教室里那些Alpha们盯着Loki那种贪婪炽热的眼神后，他几乎想把那些人的眼睛都给戳瞎。他终于忍不住，在课上请了假，顺着Loki的信息素味追到了寝室，翻窗入室，把他标记了。  
这是很冲动的行为，Loki可能会恨他，会想尽办法回避他，他们到最后可能连兄弟都做不了。但Loki已经离不开他了，他是他的所有物，每一寸皮肤、每一个动作、每一次呻吟，都是他的。  
Thor拔了出来，将Loki翻了个身，亲吻他的脸颊、鼻梁、额头，温柔地动作与刚才粗暴的行径判若两人。但他眼底疯狂的神色还是翻滚着，视线紧紧地贴着眼前的人，像是要将他吞下，揉进骨血里，再也不分开。  
Loki低低喘息了一声，抬起上半身摸索着够到Thor的肩膀，将手环在他的脖颈上，轻轻吻着他的嘴唇。  
他感觉Thor明显地呆愣了一下。  
“蠢蛋。”  
“Loki.，你......”  
蠢，太蠢了。  
我也喜欢你啊。Loki心里想着，但最终还是没有说出来。这种话不会从他的口中说出，也不该从他的口中说出。这些情感，这种想法，永远只能藏在心里。  
但他用行动展现了。总是带着讥讽弧度的薄唇此时呈现出一种诱人的艳红色，带着炽热的温度与另一张嘴唇齿相缠。津液在引人遐想的“啧啧”声中顺着唇角滑落，滴在已经被糟蹋得面目全非的床单上。  
Loki感觉到Thor还在发愣，于是重重地咬了一下他的下嘴唇。这一下倒是唤回了Alpha游离的神智，只是咬的有些重，铁锈味儿在两人口中蔓延，像是开在深渊中罪恶糜烂的花的气息。血的味道几乎是立刻就激起了Alpha天生的野性，Thor危险地眯起了眼睛。  
“怎么，不行了？”Loki用腿根充满暗示性地蹭着那根软下去的大家伙，语气里都是挑逗。  
“行不行，试试就知道了。”  
Thor沉浸在“Loki也喜欢他”这个消息中，快乐的无法自拔。他堵住Loki的嘴，毫不客气地攻略城池，舌头扫过每一个部分，吻的Loki几乎喘不过气。  
吻罢，Loki抬了抬手。  
“帮我解开。”  
手上的禁锢和黑色的布条都被扯下扔到一边，Loki的手摸上Thor漂亮结实的八块腹肌，轻啧了一声。  
“看来健身没有白健。”  
Loki几乎是有些嫉妒地抚过Thor的人鱼线、发达的肱二头肌。Thor仿佛是世上最完美的造物，蜜色的肌肤、上身标准的倒三角、一块块隆起的肌肉，让他全身都充满了力量的美感。  
Loki用手虚虚地环住那根有些疲软下去的大家伙，套弄了几下，满意地看到它重新精神起来，用那惊人的尺寸夺取人的存在感。  
Thor看到了Loki得意的、带着挑衅的眼神。  
很好，他的Loki总是这样的富有挑战性。  
他把Loki抬起的上半身压回了床铺，狠狠地肏进了那处还略微有些红肿的肉穴，一下顶到最深处。  
“啊嗯……”Loki发出一声短促的呻吟，环住Thor的脖子，报复性地咬住Thor的肩头，留下一排清晰的齿印。  
Thor像是没有感觉到，只是抱着Loki，每次都精准地戳到那一点上，听着他发出低沉悦耳的呻吟。  
任谁都承受不住这野兽般的交合，Loki很快又射了一次，然而Thor却还保持着他那打桩机般的速度。  
Loki小声哼哼着，掐了一把Thor腰上的软肉：“轻点儿，你是要弄死我吗？”  
Thor笑着吻了吻Omega发红的眼角，稍稍减缓了速度，语气里充满着占有欲：“我想要你，怎么都不够。”  
“啧，欲求不满。”  
然而Thor到底是稍稍忍住了自己的欲望，转而仔细地品尝这具身体。  
他啃噬舔咬着Loki的锁骨，印下一枚枚暧昧的痕迹。又含住胸前的红缨，舌头打着转儿逗弄，牙齿轻磕那凸起时引来Loki一声惊呼。  
Thor没完没了地吻着Loki，嗅着他被标记后带上一丝甜腻的薄荷味信息素，下身深深埋进紧紧裹着他的肉穴。  
怎么都不满足。  
等到Thor终于舍得从Loki的身体中退出来时，床铺上已经没有一处完好的地方了。Loki被折腾的没有什么力气，很负责任地一翻白眼表示“你自己搞出的乱子你自己负责”。  
于是Thor只能任劳任怨地抱着Loki去清理身体，帮Loki换上干净的床单，开窗通风让信息素的味道消散。  
“哦，对了。”当Loki慢条斯理地换上校服时，他瞥了一眼墙上的钟，对忙着换床单的Thor说，“我们旷了四节课。”  
Thor浑身一僵，脑海里浮现了班主任那张阴沉可怖的脸。  
至于这事是怎么揭过的，那就是后话了。


End file.
